


Holiday Wishes

by JudyOct98



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyOct98/pseuds/JudyOct98
Summary: My first Christmas story with Kathryn and Chakotay. Short, but hopefully, sweet.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Holiday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> The Christmas song below is one of my favs and so romantic, I thought this was the perfect song for them.

Holiday Wishes  
By J.A. Greene

Merry Christmas Darling  
Frank Pooler, Richard Carpenter (©) 1984 

Greeting cards have all been sent  
The Christmas rush is through  
But I still have one more wish to make  
A special one for you

Merry Christmas Darling  
We're apart that's true  
But I can dream and in my dreams,  
I'm Christmas-ing with you.

Holidays are joyful  
There's always something new  
But every day's a holiday  
When I'm near to you

The lights on my tree  
I wish you could see  
I wish it every day  
The logs on the fire  
fill me with desire  
To see you and to say

That I wish you a merry Christmas  
Happy New Year, too  
I've just one wish  
on this Christmas Eve

I wish I were with you.

Kathryn stood gazing out of the large picture window beside the decorated Christmas tree at the steady falling snow.

Snow was in the forecast this Christmas Eve, but it turned out to be a blizzard. She watched with a heavy heart as it accumulated in white mounds on the ground outside.

She took a sip of her hot, mulled cider and heard someone behind her. She turned to see B’Elanna heading upstairs.

“Goodnight,” she said, softly with a smile.

“Goodnight,” Kathryn replied softly.

B’Elanna studied her friend and former commanding officer, “you sure you don’t want any company −”

Kathryn shook her head, “not really. I’ll just call him shortly.” She indicated upstairs, “go on, Tom’s waiting.”

“Okay,” she said. “See you in the morning,” and Kathryn nodded. “Hopefully the storm will have passed by then,” and headed upstairs.

Kathryn sighed gazing around her beautiful, decorated living room wishing Chakotay were here to see what she had done with the place.

This year she had planned for their second Christmas, a country Christmas. So the house had holly and berries wrapped in calico ribbons and with gold bells and white candles in every available spot in the house. There were scented candles of cinnamon and pinecones lit on the fireplace mantel, with the thick four rich red stockings hanging from the hooks attached to it. Each stocking graced their names as well as, both their two wonderful children.

Kathryn smiled lovingly at the two recent pictures of both her and Chakotay’s kids. She had created an angelic look around the frames, complete with white cotton fluff and woven with gold spun rope and adorned with a male and female cherub figure.

Upon Voyager’s return to the Alpha Quadrant almost three years before, Kathryn had gone home to rest at her mother’s. Within two weeks, Chakotay showed up at the door asking her to dinner. She had been reluctant, since he was dating Seven, or so she thought.

He had told her, it was over between him and Seven. They would remain friends, but he wasn’t in love with the former-Borg. It was that night, Kathryn finally let her resolve go and let him into her heart.

They dated for almost three months when they had been picnicking out in a large field surrounded by sunflowers and corn stalks. She had opened the small container of brownies her mother had made for them when she saw a beautiful diamond ring standing up in a heart-shaped brownie. Surrounding the ring, written in delicate white frosting was, “Marry Me, Kathryn.”

She had choked up with tears and surprise at him. And then he asked her again, while taking her hand gently in his and placing it against his heart. He had told her how much he loved her and for how long. He would make her happy and love her unconditionally.

Kathryn had cried and was so overwhelmed, she accepted amidst her tears and they kissed and embraced happily. Once calm enough, he put the ring on her finger.

Once the picnic was over, they returned to her mother’s house to find a note on the door that she was spending the night at Phoebe’s house. Kathryn then realized how involved her mother had been in Chakotay proposing.

That evening, after dinner, she came to his room and crawled into his arms where they made tender love for the first time.

The wedding planning was quick and neither wanted to wait for long. They invited the whole crew to the small church in town in just over three months where her sister stood beside her and B’Elanna. For Chakotay, it was Tom and Mike Ayala.

Before the wedding, a week before, Kathryn started getting sick. She thought it was just nerves for the wedding, but her mother had found her perched over the commode throwing up after breakfast. Chakotay was back at work in New York at the Natural History Museum working as a senior scientist. He was also attending New York University to get his PhD., in paleontology.

Her mother had insisted she go to the doctor in town. It was there, Kathryn had been told she was three months pregnant. She was thrilled and knew Chakotay would be as well.

Gretchen was ecstatic for both of them, but Kathryn had her promise not to say anything to him yet. She decided to let him know sometime during their honeymoon to Italy.

The ceremony didn’t have a dry eye, as Admiral Paris resided over the wedding and Kathryn had all she could do, not to cry during the vows. When Chakotay was finally allowed to kiss her, she responded with such love and devotion, she had burst into tears as he held her amongst their friends and family.

Three days later, while standing on their balcony that overlooked Venice, Kathryn gave him his gift. He was so thrilled and speechless, that he held her so gently, but firmly and told her how much he loved her.

She told him she had most likely gotten pregnant from their first time or within that same week when she had visited him in New York.

Once they returned from the honeymoon, Kathryn moved to New York and was based out of the Starfleet offices there. Her admiralty had finally come through and now with her impending pregnancy, she wanted to take it easy. Chakotay had another year of school left, so buying a house in Indiana wasn’t possible then. But, she continued to look as her body adjusted and filled out with the child she carried.

They lived in a spacious apartment on the upper west side, near the museum and Central Park. She was due in late January or early February.

Little Amanda was born the second week of February in the small Starfleet hospital based adjacent to New York Presbyterian Hospital. Chakotay was studying for exams, but had immediately dropped everything to be with Kathryn during the delivery.

Once his exams were over, Chakotay took a couple of weeks off before starting to research his dissertation which was a combination of his work at the museum and occasional expeditions to digs on and off world.

When he returned from a short dig in Montana’s own badlands mid-summer, he took Kathryn and baby Amanda on a two-week vacation to Indiana to visit her family and look for a house.

It was then, Kathryn became pregnant for the second time.

Both were pleased and shocked the second time happened so soon. She was due in early April. It was during then, she decided they needed a house, the right one. She managed to find the house in her fourth month. Chakotay worried over her and enlisted Tom, Mike and a neighbor to bring in their furniture and place it where she wanted. Kathryn decorated the nursery for both Amanda and the new baby.

Their second Christmas was approaching and Chakotay got word that he was accepted to a prestigious expedition that was going to investigate a new discovery of fossils on a moon located very near the Delta Quadrant. He was due to leave a month after the baby was born and Kathryn shivered and prayed he’d come back to her...

...The night before he left and with the new child they named, John Michael asleep for the moment in the nearby bassinet. She lay curled into him.  
“There’s no more Caretaker,” he whispered to her. “I’ll be fine.”

She closed her eyes and held him tighter, “I know, but I can’t help but think −”

“I know,” he said, “I know,” and softly kissed the top of her head. “And, I’ll rush back as soon as I could.”

“Just be home for Christmas,” she told him and gazed up at him.

He smiled tenderly at her, “I wouldn’t miss it for anything,” and kissed her gently...

...The next five months, Kathryn missed Chakotay terribly. They talked nearly every day as he watched his son grow over subspace.

Kathryn sighed and turned away from the winter scene before her and strode over the soft armchair before the fire and sat down. She tilted back her head as she remembered a call from nearly a month ago in her office...

...She smiled at her husband on her monitor, her heart aching at the same time of their distance apart.

“You look beautiful,” Chakotay told her, a soft smile seen.

She sighed touching the tied hair knot behind her head, “you’re just saying that to get on my good side.”

He chuckled, “maybe,” and she smiled back. “I miss you so much, love.”

“Oh, Chakotay,” she said softly, “you have every reason and so do I.” He was quiet, she frowned, “Chakotay, what’s wrong?”

“I −” he started and then stopped with a sigh. She waited, “our transport that’s due next month ran into a little engine trouble.”

“What type?”

“They apparently,” he replied, “ran into a pretty bad ion storm and the nacelles were burned out. They’re at a repair station near Deep Space Nine, but it won’t be ready for at least six weeks −”

Her heart fell, “− Chakotay, that’s after Christmas!”

He nodded, “I know, Kathryn. I know −”

“− It’s John’s first Christmas,” she said, distressed over this. “You have to be here −”

“− I wish I could,” he said softly. “I miss the kids so much −”

Kathryn quickly wiped the tears away, “they miss you too.” She was so hoping for a romantic Christmas Eve with him and now it was impossible.

He studied her quietly, loving her so much and deeply, knowing she was hurt over this. He wished he could be there, but how?

“I love you,” he said gently, knowing it was an attempt to soothe her sadness.

She nodded, “I love you, too.” And then stared at him, “try to be here for New Year’s. We’re supposed to go to the Paris’.”

“I will,” he said. “I will try, my love.” ...

... She wiped at the tears again, trying to be logical over this. He couldn’t help what happened. She loved him and knew him well enough, that he always kept his word.

She heard the soft voice of a long dead vocalist over the speaker named Karen Carpenter singing:

“Merry Christmas, darling, Happy New Year, too. We're apart that's true. But I can dream and in my dreams, I'm Christmas-ing with you.”...

She started to cry softly, the words hitting home.

Even if he could get home in time, the blizzard outside wouldn’t make any transporter operator confident.

Kathryn had taken three weeks off from the office to finish decorating the house, shopping and wrapping their gifts. She had bought Chakotay several things, but something special. It was a gold identification bracelet that had his name engraved on it and beside it, the face of a wolf. She had it inscribed in back with, “With Love, Kathryn.”

She hoped he’d cherish it as much as she loved getting it for him.

When the Paris’ arrived a couple of days ago for a short visit of exchanging gifts, socializing with Phoebe and her family, her mother and all the kids, they hoped to see Chakotay as well. Kathryn had to tell them why he wasn’t going to be home for Christmas.

They all knew she was disappointed, just because it was John’s first Christmas. When the weather slowly worsened, they decided to stay to keep Kathryn and the kids company. Besides, Miral and Amanda had hit it off and were having a good time. She couldn’t break them up, her daughter’s new friend was a delight to have around. 

The day before, everyone was outside playing in the snow and Kathryn had bundled up both Amanda and John to allow them the joy of snow play. John, however, sat near her feet laughing as Miral and Amanda were tossed into the air by Tom.

Gretchen was inside making hot chocolate and brownies for everyone.

Tom gazed over at Kathryn who stood quietly and got an idea. He put Miral down and showed her how to make a snowball.

Once his was made, he slowly stood with it in his gloved hand. B’Elanna got the same idea and made one as well.

“This is crazy,” she whispered to him.

He glanced at her, “why? We’re just friends and she’s no longer our CO. Besides, with Chakotay away, she needs a little excitement.”

“True,” she said, with a shrug. “You first.”

“My pleasure,” he replied. He locked his gazed onto Kathryn and then said, “oh, Kathryn −?”

She looked over and saw Tom raising a gloved hand and inside was a tightly packed snowball aimed at her. Her eyes widened in surprise and then B’Elanna did the same.

“Tom!” she yelled, her heart beginning to race. “Don’t you −!” and both tossed the snowballs. She shrieked attempting to duck, but one hit her on the shoulder. They roared with laughter, she growled at the challenge and saw her mother step out onto the porch wrapped in a wool sweater. “Mom, take John on the porch,” she ordered and picked up some snow. “I’m at war with two of my former crewmembers,” and cursed when two more snowballs hit her.

Gretchen laughed softly at Tom and B’Elanna’s playfulness. She knew Kathryn needed this excitement. She quickly stepped down to John and picked him up and back onto the porch to watch the action.

Kathryn had a few snowballs made and was now throwing them at Tom and B’Elanna. Miral had taken Amanda out of the way to let the grownups play for a bit.  
Tom ran in one direction, as deep as the snow would allow, and B’Elanna the other. They took turns throwing the snowballs as Kathryn got her arm warmed up and managed to hit him square on the side of the head and B’Elanna in the chest. They laughed in the cold air, the falling snow falling on their eyelashes and face, melting away with their energy.

The snowball fight continued for another 15 minutes, when he chased Kathryn further into the field and she fell into a snowdrift. He reached her gasping, “you okay, Kathryn?”

She was silent as she gasped, a lock of hair hung loose from her hat. “Yes,” she replied, “just great,” and then turned over and faced him as he stood above her. And with a perfect aim, she revealed the snowball she still had clenched in her hand and his eyes widened. With one swift swing, threw it at him and it landed right between his eyes.

B’Elanna had closed in and saw the throw. She then howled with laughter as Kathryn stood with a smirk and dusting the snow off her snowpants and gloves.  
“Never challenge,” she said, “an admiral without being willing to accept the consequences.”

Tom grinned as he shook the snowball remnants off him, “I’ll remember that,” and B’Elanna approached, “we lost,” he told her.

“Are you surprised?” she asked.

Kathryn grinned, “he should know by now,” and indicated back to the house, “come on, my mom’s got some hot chocolate and brownies waiting.”

“Now you’re talking,” Tom said and they followed her back to the house.

Once back inside, their coats, hats and gloves removed, they all sat around the warm fire with their mugs of hot chocolate and the plate of brownies. “The forecast just predicted,” Gretchen said, entering, “another storm front moving in.”

Tom glanced at B’Elanna, who then said, “hey, Kathryn, why don’t you and the kids spend Christmas day with us? So your not alone −”

“− What?” Kathryn said, shocked at the proposal.

“Yeah,” Tom said, “why not? Since Chakotay can’t make it home −”

Kathryn shook her head, “no thanks, really. That’s very thoughtful of both of you, but the kids should really spend the holiday in their own house.” And with that note, John had crawled up into her arms, laying his head against her shoulder with a yawn. She wrapped her arms around her son gently and softly kissed the black downy hair at the top of his head. She gazed out the window and then sighed, “I do think you might end up staying here instead. We have plenty of food.” She gazed down at her napping child, “and I do believe this little guy needs a nap.”

“I’ll take him,” said Gretchen, softly and stepped over to them. Kathryn released him after another kiss and let her mother take the sleeping child upstairs to the nursery.

A couple of hours later, the Paris’ left before the storm worsened, but said they’d be back the next afternoon.

Before they returned, Kathryn and Gretchen readied the nursery for a place for Miral to sleep. Kathryn had bought a trundle bed for Amanda and made up the pullout. They also made sure the guest room was ready for Tom and B’Elanna.

The Paris’ arrived just as the front moved in and Kathryn took their bags and the bag of gifts from them as they removed their coats and hats. Tom shivered loudly shaking, “wow, looks like we just made it!”

“I know,” she said, hanging his coat up in the nearby closet. B’Elanna handed her hers and then Miral’s. “The kids are upstairs napping. My mother went over to my sister’s to spend some time there, but they’ll all be here tomorrow.”

“Any word from Chakotay?” B’Elanna asked curious.

“Not yet,” Kathryn replied softly. “He’ll probably call later tonight,” her eyes suddenly burned with tears at his absence. She fought them back, and then sighed gazing at them, “well, dinner’s almost ready. I need help in the kitchen, so while the kids sleep, now’s the time.”

“Yes, ma’me,” Tom replied.

“Miral can use,” Kathryn said, “Amanda’s booster seat for now at the table.” They followed her into the kitchen.

=/\=

Shortly before dinner was ready, Kathryn was upstairs bathing and dressing the kids. Amanda let her mother brush her golden locks and pull up the sides with some gold barrettes with some pretty pink ribbons.

“Daddy?” she asked, again.

Kathryn stared at her daughter, knowing full well how much she missed her father. “Oh honey,” she said, softly, “he wants to be here. And, he will, but just be a few days late.” The little girl nodded with a slight frown, the dimple in her cheek that she inherited from Chakotay was prominent, and that’s when Kathryn knew Amanda was upset. “Come here,” and embraced her gently, kissing her face and closed her eyes. “Daddy loves you, Mandy. He misses us so much,” she looked at her with a soft smile. “Now, let’s go downstairs for dinner, with Uncle Tom and Auntie B’Elanna and Miral. Nana made your favorite stuffing,” and the girl’s eyes lit up. She laughed, “and then later, we’ll have a story, okay?”

“Okay,” she said and Kathryn rose taking her hand.

“John?” Amanda asked curious.

“Downstairs,” she replied as they walked out.

=/\=

Kathryn sighed drying her face and groaned at how sad Chakotay’s absence made her. She had a Santa suit hanging in their closet for him to wear Christmas morning. Maybe she’d be able to persuade Tom to put it on.

She noticed the fire dying down and stood up picking up a couple of logs and then tossed them into the fire. The embers drifted up as the flames grew up warming the room more.

She then turned back to the chair and sat down with a sigh. It was getting late and she began to wonder why Chakotay still hadn’t called.

=/\=

After a turkey dinner with all the trimmings, everyone helped clean up and then went back into the living room to tell the kids a story before bed.  
Tom volunteered to tell them, “The Night Before Christmas.” All sat in amusement and fell under his enthusiastic performance of the story. As he ended the story, he kissed each child on the top of the head, but lingered on Miral’s especially.

John had fallen asleep on one of Kathryn’s shoulders and Amanda was slowly drifting off to sleep on her other. Tom assisted her by helping her carry Amanda upstairs and B’Elanna led Miral as well.

Once the kids were settled and asleep, Tom got them all a glass of wine and started talking about one of his childhood holidays.

When he was finished, Kathryn was laughing, “so, you went down that icy hill in a cardboard box?” Tom nodded, “you were so lucky you weren’t hurt.”

“My father still,” Tom said, “gave me a tongue lashing.” He chuckled, “although, now he just shakes his head when reminded of it.”

“Long as you don’t try it with Miral,” Kathryn warned gently.

“He knows I’ll have,” B’Elanna said, “his head on a platter, if he does.”

“Oh, now I know better than that,” he said to his wife. He then looked at Kathryn, “so, what about you Kathryn? Anything good you’d like to share?”

She stared at them and then glanced at her empty wine glass. She was shocked it was empty and put it off to the side on a small table. She thought for a moment, “well, when my father was alive and still a captain, he made it home for Christmas each year. I can’t recall anything from those years −”

“− Oh, you must have something to offer,” B’Elanna said, curious.

Kathryn chewed her lip for a moment, debating on one story she could tell. But, why couldn’t she tell this one? Chakotay wasn’t here and when it did happen, she was hysterical. Although how he paid her back afterwards could remain private...

She sighed, “okay, I’ve got one,” and held up a finger. “But, you can’t tell Chakotay I told you −”

Both immediately leaned forward interested, “deal,” Tom said. She was silent for a moment. “Come on, tell us.”

“Well, this was our first Christmas,” she started, “right after we got married and before Amanda was born.” They nodded, “Chakotay wanted to have our first Christmas be an authentic New York Christmas. But, since I was pregnant, he refused to let me help him put up this beautiful tree he bought.

“I was helping him,” she continued, “by making sure it was straight in the stand.” She fought her grin as she remembered, “just when he thought it was secure, he got out from underneath and was admiring it when it began to tilt.”

“Oh no,” B’Elanna groaned, the amusement heard.

“Oh yes,” Kathryn smiled, “just as he went to save it, it fell over, on top of him −” and they all began laughing. She realized how loud they were getting and quieted them, “ssh, don’t wake the kids.”

“Then what happened?” B’Elanna asked, she was wiping the tears from her eyes.

“I picked up the tree,” Kathryn replied, “so he was able to get out.”

“Was he hurt?” Tom asked.

She shrugged, “a couple of scratches here or there, but he was okay.” Then she remembered once they had the tree secure, while surrounded by the fresh pine scent, they had made love on the soft rug before the tree and fireplace.

They stared at her as she had gotten quiet. Suddenly Tom heard, “Jingle Bell Rock,” start. He stood up and took B’Elanna’s hand, “dance with me,” and she stood up.

Kathryn smiled watching her friends dance a simple hop together in the middle of her living room. Suddenly Tom reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her up and to them. She laughed as they wrapped an arm around each other’s waist and danced in a circle. First, Tom turned to his wife and took her in his arms spinning her around, the music had changed to, “Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas.”

Kathryn was about to turn away, when Tom suddenly took her arm and turned her around into his. She gasped in shock and he smiled tenderly at her, “pretend I’m Chakotay −”

“− Tom −” she said softly. He slowly began to move her in circles and her heart ached at her husband’s absence again.

B’Elanna watched her husband comfort Kathryn and she smiled softly at how wonderful he truly was.

“He would have been here,” he told her softly, “if he could.”

Kathryn stared up at him, her eyes burned, “I know −”

“And, he’ll most likely make it up to you,” he added, with a wicked grin.

Kathryn then smiled, “oh, he’d better,” and Tom laughed...

... She found herself smiled and then tilted back her head with a sigh. She sat listening to, “Silent Night,” and decided to get the rest of the gifts to put under the tree.

Kathryn stood up and walked quietly out of the living room and down the hall that led to the kitchen. She stopped outside of the closet located under the stairs and opened the double doors. A rainbow of colors in large bows made of satin wrapped around colorful Christmas patterns and designs.

She began to pull out a couple of the larger ones and carried them back into the living room placing them further behind the tree and then returned to the closet to get the rest.

Just as she was arranging the last few ones, she heard the front door click and open. Curious, she rose turning to watch a figure enter the foyer in a hooded jacket and covered with snow. It was also holding a large Starfleet duffle bag.

Her throat tightened in shock and joy at the same time as the figure put down the duffle and pushed back the hood.

Chakotay grinned at her lovingly, “hello, my love −”

She trembled, “Chakotay?” He nodded and she advanced toward’s him and threw herself into his arms, “you’re really here!”

He held her tightly, “yes, I’m so glad, too.” She pulled away from him, her pajama’s wet from the snow on his coat. She stared up at him, he touched her face gently, “I’ve missed you −”

Kathryn was so happy he’d made it after all, she smiled, “so have I.” He took off his jacket and draped it over the banister.

“That’s one big storm outside,” he said, turning back to her. “You’d need a sleigh to get through that.”

She pulled him into her arms, “I don’t care anymore,” he smiled down at her. “I’m so happy your home,” and he kissed her deeply and gently. She clung to him responding. After several minutes he began kissing her face and neck, she sighed in the pleasure of his advances. “How?”

He looked at her, “all of us were wondering what to do when I got a call from Captain Tuvok −”

“−Tuvok?” Kathryn breathed.

He nodded and holding her hand, led her into the living room. “Yes,” he replied, “it just so happened, Voyager was in the same sector and checking on us for supplies. I told him what happened and he offered to give us a lift.”

“You came home on Voyager?” she whispered, her eyes growing moist. “How’d she look?”

“Beautiful,” he replied softly, “but, not as beautiful as you,” she embraced him again. “The whole crew wishes you and the kids well.” He glanced around, “the house looks wonderful. The kids asleep?”

“Yes,” she replied, “but they’ll be so happy to see you tomorrow.” He kissed her again and she felt a tingle of warmth travel through her when he placed his hand on the small of her back. He then started turning her in circles slowly, “oh, just so you know, Tom, B’Elanna and Miral are spending the night.”

He chuckled, “I guess we have a full house then,” she nodded and kissed him again. “I guess we’ll have to be quiet,” he murmured against her mouth.

“Just a little,” she said, with a soft laugh. She then rested her head against his shoulder and inhaled his scent. She had just closed her eyes when she heard some footsteps descend from upstairs. She opened them to see Tom grinning at them, “hi, Tom,” she said softly.

Chakotay held her tighter, kissing the top of her head and smiled at him, “hi, Tom.”

He winked, “welcome back, Chakotay. You’ve made her so happy −”

“Well,” he said, his voice soft and suggestive. “If you don’t mind to leave us alone, I haven’t seen my wife in six months.”

“Got it,” Tom said, taking the cue and quickly went back upstairs deciding to get Miral some water from the bathroom.

Kathryn laughed softly, “I love you,” and gazed up at him. She felt her desire and longing for him grow. “Chakotay, let’s go to bed −” he was caressing her gently beneath her soft, cotton pajama top.

“A great idea,” he agreed and leaned down placing a deep, warm kiss on her throat. She groaned clinging to him, as he slid his hands up to her front gently cupping and caressing her breasts. He was ready to take her there, but they had guests in the house and the last thing they needed was to be found making love on the living room floor. “Let’s go,” and pulled away taking her hand.

Kathryn let him lead her out of the room and turned off all the lights by the main switch on the wall. As they headed upstairs, she smiled, “Merry Christmas, Chakotay.”

He grinned, “Merry Christmas, my love,” and kissed her gently one more time and they headed up to their bedroom.

Happy Holidays from Kathryn, Chakotay and Family....

End

Any Feedback would be appreciated.....


End file.
